Mr Perfecto
by Eldiariodecarax
Summary: Estar casada con un Uchiha era difícil. Mas, si se trataba de Itachi Uchiha, el señorito perfección.


**DECLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del anime Naruto. La historia si es completamente mía. **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU. Un poco (¿o mucho?) OoC. Lenguaje obsceno, tal vez ¿lemon? Y puede que algunos (o muchos) horrores ortográficos (lo siento me cuesta mucho no escribir sin tenerlos, tengo un problema(?) )

 **ACLARACIONES:** La historia está siendo publicada desde la App de Fanfiction. Si hay algún problema con los párrafos a la hora de la lectura, Avísenme, ya que no sé si es el mismo formato.

 **PAREJA:** Itasaku, porque sí.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:** Bueno, espero que lean primero estas notas antes de leer (Y la que están más abajo, por supuesto). Esta no es la primera historia que escribo, pero si la segunda que subo a esta cuenta. _Dios_ , estoy muy emocionada. Esta historia en realidad iba a ser un longfic, pero _¡Meh!_ , tuve flojera y por ahora quedará como un OS; si me animo, tal vez después coloque la continuación, mientras tanto, solo disfruten de esta idea fugaz que pasó por mí mente y por favor ¡sean generosos y creativos con sus comentarios! No les cuesta nada ¿o sí?. Nos leemos más abajo

 **.**

.

.

 **El Señorito Perfección.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas. Desde que se había casado, y mucho antes, durante su noviazgo, siempre la gente- más las del género femenino- la miraba con decepción, desconcierto y algunas veces hasta con rabia. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, si no podían entender cómo es que alguien como su esposo, había terminado casado con ella. Vaya mierda. Como si ella no se sintiera lo suficientemente mal.

Miro a su esposo. Tan elegante, guapo e inteligente; tan noble, tan caballero, tan... demasiado perfecto. En ese momento, agradeció a los ángeles por haberle dado la fuerza suficiente para nunca rendirse, y así, haber conquistado a ese hombre. Primero lo había odiado y después, había caído a sus pies como las demás; ¡Oh!, recordaba aquellos días tan duros, donde fue rechazada innumerables veces, aquellos días donde tenía que tragare sus celos y su coraje, donde lloraba a escondidas porque él no la quería. Pero nada, nunca se rindió y cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo, venia él y de nuevo le daba esperanzas, y al final ¡Ella venció!.

Lástima que nadie esperaba, que la loca y desaliñada Sakura Haruno; pudo conquistar al más codiciado de los Uchiha. Era como una blasfemia para la mayoría de la gente, más para los que no los conocían.

── ¿Pasa algo, Sakura?.

La pelirosa salió de su trance y miro al amor de su vida. ¿Porque era tan perfecto?, la hacía sentir tan inferior en algunos momentos. Sakura negó con la cabeza y miro otra vez su plato. Estaban almorzando en aquel restaurante elegante, como acordaban siempre. El hombre le había prometido siempre almorzar con ella, sin importar cualquier compromiso que ambos tuvieran con su trabajo. Eso la hiso sentir tan feliz.

── No has comido nada, y eso significa que tienes un problema── su voz salió aterciopelada y dulce. Quiso llorar, pero no sabía si de felicidad o de tristeza.── En este momento ya deberías estar pidiendo el segundo plato.── Sakura inflo sus mejillas y lo miro ofendida.

── ¿Estas insinuando que como mucho?── indignada, soltó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.── ¿Para qué me trajiste entonces? ¿Porque mierda no comes mejor con tus inversionistas? ¡Seguro ellos comen menos! ── se cruzó de brazos, molesta consigo misma y con él. El moreno, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ira y caprichos de Sakura, la miro con toda la paciencia del mundo, no quería un show delante de todas esas personas.

── ¿Quién quiere comer con unos inversionistas?¿Cuándo puedo comer con mi hermosa esposa?── La pelirosa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Vaya mentiroso. Ella no era hermosa, lo sabía.── Dime, ¿Que ha pasado para que estés tan pensativa o molesta?.

 _Tú eres lo que pasa._ Pensó. Sabía que ella no era la persona más bonita del mundo. Después de todo, tenía una gran frente, su pelo era corto y rosa, con ondas en las puntas pero estaba cortado de una forma desaliñada, sus ojos eran enormes, su nariz muy respingona. Además de ser bajita, con las tetas pequeñas como si todavía no se hubiese desarrollado. Y si a eso le colocamos que tenía la manía de vestirse como una vagabunda, pues no, ella no era muy bonita.

¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a enamorarse? ¿No tenía derecho a tener al hombre que amaba?, para aquellas personas, era un rotundo, no. Detestaba cuando la comparaban con alguna ex novia, detestaba que hablaran del mal gusto que tenía su esposo a sus espaldas, detestaba las miradas de desaprobación, odiaba la manera en que sus colegas la miraban cuando la presentaba como su esposa. ¡No era justo!, ella había llorado lágrimas de sangre para poder obtener esa felicidad. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre la hicieran sentir así?, tan insegura, tan celosa, tan don nadie.

Miro a su esposo con los ojos brillosos. Pelo largo y negro, amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos negros tan profundos y que te quitaban el aliento-tenía unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos pero eso lo hacía ver más sexy-, nariz perfecta y perfilada, boca carnosa; alto y de cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Él era el hombre más guapo del mundo, mierda.

── No pasa nada── susurro. Miro a su alrededor y vio que los demás los veían. Siempre era lo mismo.── no se me antoja la comida.── Itachi estiro su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, provocando que su corazón de achicara a un más.

──Eso es un problema── le sonrió con dulzura y llamo a la mesera. Sakura se enderezo de golpe, vio como la chica de cabellos castaños que los había atendido hace un momento, se acercaba con una sonrisa, emocionada. Perra inmunda ── a mi esposa no le gusta este platillo. ¿Puede traerme la carta de postres?── pregunto con una voz que provocaba estragos en todas las chicas. La muchacha miro a Sakura con _esa_ mirada, asintió con elegancia y le entrego la carta de postres.

── Cualquier cosa que desee, solo dígamelo── Y sin ningún respeto por la pelirosa, le lanzo la más descaradas de sus miradas. De seguro, aquel adonis había sido obligado a casarse con aquella chiquilla poca cosa. Sakura pudo leerle la mente. No lo soportaría.

── ¡No quiero ningún postre!── grito encolerizada── ¡No quiero seguir comiendo contigo! ¡Yo me largo, vete a la mierda!── se paró de la silla estrepitosamente y con enfado, salió del restaurante.

Todos en el restaurante miraron la escena. Estaban sorprendidos y algo consternados. Itachi, estaba ya acostumbrado a las escenas de ese tipo, Sakura explotaba con frecuencia; pero que lo hiciera en público, sin ninguna razón aparente, era algo raro.

── ¡Dios! pero que temperamento tiene su esposa. Debe ser difícil controlarla── comento la castaña algo sorprendida, pero a la vez molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a alguien como Itachi?. El moreno sintió disgusto en su voz, ¿Quién se creía esa chica para decir algo sobre Sakura?, eso le enfado, pero no lo mostró.

── Así es ella── Suspiro con desgano. Saco su billetera y coloco unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. ── Pero eso es lo que me enamoro── comento, levantándose de su asiento── Si hace falta dinero, dígale al dueño que lo agregue a mi cuenta.── agarro su saco y se lo coloco── Y, no hable de mi esposa con ese tono tan irritante.── le dedico una mirada de indiferencia y fue en busca de Sakura.

No sabía por qué Sakura actuó de aquel modo. Antes de llegar al restaurante, cuando él la paso buscando por su trabajo, lo recibió tan feliz y con los brazos abiertos. Algo debió haberla disgustado, pero no sabía que era. Tal vez se debía al restaurante, ya que ella prefería comer en lugares menos ostentosos, y no en esos lugares tan refinados y de gente repipi-como decía ella- pero no, a pesar de eso, a donde fuesen a Sakura le gustaba comer de todo y disfrutaba de la comida de una manera que lo hacía muy feliz, y esa vez no había ni tocado el plato.

Camino hacia el aparcamiento, en donde se encontraría su carro y posiblemente su esposa, si es que no se había cabreado, decidiendo coger un taxi que la llevara. Repaso mentalmente las razones que pudieron molestar a Sakura, pero a ninguna le vio lógica. En ocasiones era tan difícil entender a Sakura, por ser tan volátil. Algunas veces era tan sumisa y otras tan rebelde. Podía estar feliz en un minuto, y en el otro molesta. Podía ser tímida y también atrevida. Sakura tenía tantos matices, que no había podido ni siquiera descubrirlos todos.

Vio que ella estaba apoyada en su camioneta con la cabeza baja. Agradeció que no se hubiese ido a su trabajo sola, porque si no, no hubiera podido trabajar, preocupado de saber el porqué de la actitud de la pelirosa. Se acercó a ella e intento abrazarla, siempre funcionaba; pero la pelirosa se apartó de él mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la cara. ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Jodida mierda! y él pocas veces maldecía.

── Hey, ¿Porque lloras? ¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?── la pelirosa negó con la cabeza, sin querer verlo a la cara.

──Llévame de vuelta── la voz entrecortada de su esposa, lo preocupo.

──No.── la agarro por los hombros, tratando de que lo mirase a la cara, pero la pelirosa seguía forcejeando── No te llevare a ningún lado, no hasta que me veas a la cara y me digas lo que te pasa.── Itachi nunca se alteraba. Siempre era tranquilo y paciente, pero Sakura siempre lograba sacar facetas de él que no se imaginó tener.

── ¡Detesto estar casada contigo!── se volteo con brusquedad, apartando las manos del moreno. Itachi vio su cara llena de lágrimas y su corazón se encogió de tristeza.── Siempre, siempre es lo mismo. ¡Nadie puede creer que me hayas escogido a mí! Me hacen sentir tan poca cosa, como si te hubieras casado conmigo por lastima. ¡No es justo!, me rechazaste tantas veces, pase por mucho para que me quisieras.

El moreno se sintió realmente mal por sus palabras. Recordó como la había rechazado todas esas veces y como la había apartado de él, solo porque no quería admitir que aquella chiquilla le gustaba, solo porque tenía miedo de que su mundo, el cual tenía controlado y en orden, se viera azotado por sentimientos como el amor.

La verdad. Cuando conoció a Sakura por primera vez, pensó que era un desastre andante. Floja, despistada, maldecía y comía como marinero, no tenía muchos modales y era muy poco femenina, tenía tantos defectos. Era el tipo de mujer en la que nunca se fijaría; además de que ella parecía odiarlo sin ningún motivo. De repente, ella le confeso que estaba enamorada de él, pero la rechazo-con palabras amables y con tacto por supuesto- pero ahí fue donde surgieron los problemas. Ella insistiendo y él rechazándola; lo perseguía e insistía, arruinaba sus citas y le decía continuamente que nadie lo iba a entender como ella. Porque todos pensaban que era perfecto, pero ella podía ver mucho más que eso. Sakura logro meterse en su cabeza, en su piel y poco a poco se instaló en su corazón.

Se dio cuenta que, sin aviso, empezó a verla de forma diferente. Ya no le molestaba que lo siguiera, ya no le molestaba cuando hacia desastres por llamar su atención, su compañía empezaba a gustarle, empezaba a comparar a su ex novia con ella; cuando pensaba en Sakura, su corazón se llenaba de euforia, cuando la vio con otro, experimento por primera vez los celos y la rabia- aunque nunca hubiese dado pruebas de ello-. Empezó a notar que Sakura era muy bonita cuando sonreía, que se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba, que a pesar de que vestía de forma extraña, seguía viéndose preciosa con cualquier cosa. Noto como sus hermosos ojos solo brillaban y se agrandaban cuando lo veían a él, y sus labios, ¡Dios!, cuando por primera vez probo esos labios color cereza, tan suaves, se sintió tan excitado y tan feliz, que no pudo evitar agarrarla y hacerla suya. Para después como un cobarde, apartarla y huir.

Sakura lo hiso sentir tantas emociones que nunca pensó que tuviera. Lo desarmo y vio a través de él de tal forma, que se sintió vulnerable, perdido. Le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos- él pelinegro era más de razones y lógica- pero esa chiquilla, siempre pudo ver tras esa fachada de perfección, pudo descifrarlo tan rápido, que por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo. Por eso, siempre se le hiso más fácil rechazarla; porque sabía que a pesar de todo siempre estaría ahí, sin rendirse. Hasta que ella se cansó, provocando en el Uchiha un miedo más grande. El miedo de perderle para siempre.

Pero una vez más, Sakura le demostró lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo poco que él se la merecía. Apareció frente a él, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, fiera y encantadora; gritándole que lo amaba y que por favor se casara con ella. Le grito todas las razones del porque ella era la indicada, que no se rendiría, porque sabía que solo juntos podían alcanzar la felicidad. Y Itachi, ya no pudo negarse más. Y antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta que podía tener a alguien mejor en su vida- y no a un tonto, miedoso y aburrido tipo como él- la agarro entre sus brazos y la tomo para siempre. Se prometió a sí mismo, nunca más alejarla de sus brazos, nunca dársela a nadie. Porque Sakura era suya.

Pero ahora le estaban pasando factura todos esos rechazos. Su esposa se sentía constantemente insegura e Itachi trataba de que no fuese así. El Uchiha sabía todo lo que decían a sus espaldas. Se daba cuenta de todas las miradas que le dirigían a Sakura; cuando la presentaba como su esposa, notaba el desconcierto que la gente trataba de disimular. Todos estaban en desacuerdo, y vertían sus celos, rabia y desconcierto en la pelirosa. Veían a Sakura como la chica de la lotería, alguien que solo había tenido suerte y que no merecía estar al lado de semejante perfección.

Pero lo que no sabían las personas, era que Itachi fue el chico con suerte.

──No digas eso.── la agarro por las muñecas, provocando que lo mirase.── Yo amo estar casado contigo. Eres mi felicidad.── su voz dulce, calmada, provoco que Sakura detuviera su forcejeo. Itachi saco un pañuelo de su saco para secarle las lágrimas.── No me gusta verte llorar, ni siquiera de felicidad, Sakura.

La chica dejo que le secara las lágrimas, que la consolara. Itachi siempre era bueno en eso.

── Te amo más que cualquiera ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?── pregunto con voz entrecortada. La abrazo, estrujándola contra su pecho, beso sus cabellos y coloco su mentón en su cabecita.

── Y yo te amo también ¿Tampoco cuenta?── Sakura se sintió en las nubes. Como siempre se sentía cuando Itachi le decía cuanto la quería. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de su estrecha y fuerte cintura, apretujándolo con algo de fuerza.

──Todos nos miran como si te hubieras vuelto loco── rezongo. Él Enredo sus manos en los cabellos rosados de ella, echando su cara hacia atrás.

── Loco por ti── y la miro con una de esas miradas que quitaban el aliento. A Sakura le temblaron las piernas.

── Eres un don juan── comento avergonzada, hinchando sus cachetes con enojo.── Por eso es que todas esas chicas me miran como basura── Itachi frunció el ceño. No le había gustado para nada esas palabras.── Siempre actuando como don perfecto ¡Me molesta!

── No actuó como don perfecto── delineo las cejas de su amada con los dedos y la beso en la nariz── y no vuelvas a decir eso. Tú no eres basura, eres como un diamante muy valioso.

── ¡Ja! diles eso a todas esas chicas que están tras de ti── rodó los ojos molesta── ¡Todos piensan lo mismo! ¿Porque será que ese hombre tan perfecto, está casado con semejante perdedora?.

A Itachi le molestaba mucho que pensara de esa forma. Sakura no era ninguna perdedora. Trabajaba duro, daba lo mejor de sí misma y al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba, Sakura era inteligente. Se había esforzado para que la galería en donde trabajaba- y de la cual era dueña- fuera una de las mejores del país, Sakura sabia tantas cosas de arte, de fotografía, de pintura, que cuando hablaba de ello, no se podía hacer más que escucharla; quedabas tan impresionado por sus opiniones, por su forma de expresarse y hablar sobre el arte, que te hacia querer saber mucho más. Su esposa era una especie de genio en su trabajo, también era una de las mejores fotógrafas del mundo. ¡Estaba casado con una artista y un genio, por el amor de dios!, pero nadie parecía interesarle eso, porque solo se fijaban en el exterior. Y en lo jodidamente perfecto que era su esposo

── No eres ninguna perdedora. Si ellos no quieren ver lo hermosa y asombrosa que eres, es su problema, no el tuyo── dijo molesto. Le importaba una mierda lo que dijera la gente de él. Pero que hicieran sentir inferior a Sakura, provocaba que su sangre hirviera de rabia.── Y si te preguntan ¿Porque me case contigo?── se acercó a su oído y le susurro de manera lenta, sensual──. Dile lo buena que eres en la cama.

La pelirosa jadeo ante sus palabras. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara y lo golpeo en una de sus costillas, con las mejillas como un semáforo.

── ¡Mentiroso idiota!── le estaba tomando el pelo. La pelirosa sabía que ella era un desastre en la cama, él provocaba que fuese un desastre── Si todos supieran que eres un pervertido fetichista. ¡Yo no fuera la criticada!──Escucho como su esposo soltaba una carcajada, de esas que solo ella había escuchado.

── Pero si yo no miento── y no lo estaba haciendo. Sakura era tímida, pero a la vez sensual. Era tan entregada, dulce ,apasionada a la hora de hacer el amor, que a veces-aunque ella no se diera cuenta- se le era imposible apartar sus manos, dejarla ir. La tocaba y se desarmaba de una manera, que le provocaba el mayor de los deseos. Lo excitaba de tantas formas, pero la pelirosa no lo veía así. Sakura no se daba cuenta que ella podía volverlo loco con solo una mirada, que cuando lo tocaba, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.── Me excitas tanto, que me haces perder la cordura.── La pelirosa no sabía dónde meterse de lo apenada que estaba. Cuando el moreno le hablaba de esa forma, era tan ardiente── En este momento, quisiera estar en casa. Quiero hacerte el amor como un loco y hacerte recordar cuanto te amo.

Siempre fue un hombre controlado, y a la hora de tener relaciones, mantenía un auto control absoluto de sus acciones, nunca perdía la cabeza y se movía metódicamente, satisfaciendo sus necesidades y la de su pareja; controlado, en orden, con las cosas claras. Después de todo solo eran necesidades fisiológicas. Todo se fue a la mierda con esa chiquilla desaliñada.

── Itachi- _kun_.── _¡Oh my goodness!_ ¡Lo llamo con el kun! Sakura no lo llamaba con el kun, a menos que este excitada. Itachi la aprisiono contra la puerta cerrada de la camioneta, la agarro de las caderas y se pegó a ella como una sanguijuela.

Sakura sintió su excitación. Jadeo como una gata en celo, se retorció, pego sus caderas más a las de Itachi y con enojo lo agarro de las solapas de su traje.

── ¡No me excites de esta manera si no te vas a hacer responsable!── chillo. Con fuerza, bajo al pelinegro a su altura, se puso de puntillas y lo beso. Itachi la envolvió entre sus brazos y le respondió hambriento. ¡Claro que se iba a hacer responsable!, era lo que quería.

Gimió extasiada cuando le mordió el labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Abrió su boca sin queja. Sintió como la lengua de Itachi entro y toco la suya, comenzando una batalla que ella ya daba por perdida. El pelinegro era tan buen besador, que agradeció que la sostuviera entre sus brazos, porque las piernas le flaqueaban. Se restregó contra la erección de Itachi y este soltó un improperio.

──Jodida mierda, maldición── gimió contra su boca. _Jesús_ , el señor perfecto había blasfemado. Si tan solo alguien lo hubiese escuchado.

Itachi agarro su falda larga de volantes negra, se la subió hasta las caderas y metió sus manos con desesperación. Apretó sus nalgas, metió una pierna entre sus muslos para separarla, levanto la pierna izquierda de la pelirosa y simulo que la penetraba. La pelirosa chillo.

── ¡No hagas eso!── sobresaltada se separó, cortando el apasionado beso.

──Tu empezaste── volvió a mover sus caderas hacia delante. Coloco su mano libre en su vientre y con el dedo pulgar la acaricio. Ella gimió, era su punto sensible. Se aguantó de los hombros de Itachi, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola del vidrio del auto. Movió sus caderas desesperada. Diosito, se iba a volver loca si no sentía fricción.

E Itachi no estaba en una mejor situación que ella. Cerró los ojos con la respiración agitada. Necesitaba pensar, control, control, estaban en el estacionamiento, alguien los podía ver. Vamos Uchiha, baja tu euforia. Pero Sakura con lo desesperada que estaba, abrió la boca para suplicar.

──Itachi- _kun_ ── lloriqueo. Se movió hacia adelante una y otra y otra vez, para buscar más contacto── Por favor. um.── agarro la mano que el Uchiha tenía en su vientre, e hiso que la ahuecara dentro de sus muslos. Se froto contra su mano sin pudor e Itachi sintió lo mojada que estaba.

Y, en ese momento el control de don perfecto, se fue a la mierda. Otra vez.

Se separó de Sakura con un movimiento brusco. La pelirosa, aturdida, lo busco con la mirada. ¿Porque se había detenido? ¿Porque se estaba dirigiendo hacia la parte del conductor? No sabía, tal vez estaba un poco aturdido por la situación; después de todo estaban a punto de hacerlo contra el carro, él siempre trataba de mantenerse bajo control. Sin saber qué hacer, sonrojada y con los ojos aguados, lo llamo.

El pelinegro levanto su mirada, oscura de deseo y con una voz casi animal le hablo.

── ¡Entra al auto ya!── No grito, él nunca le gritaba. Pero su voz sonó como la de un depredador. Sakura pataleo como una niña pequeña. ¿No entendía que estaba tan deseosa de él?, Lo quería con desesperación. Entro al auto refunfuñando, Itachi encendió el auto y manejo a toda velocidad. Asustada, agarro el cinturón de seguridad y se lo puso, ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba? Se quejó, molesta y lo miro, lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.── ¿Ves lo que provocas? ¡Maldita sea!.

Sakura quedo sin habla. Su esposo tenía una erección inmensa que sobresalía del pantalón, sudaba como una bestia y apretaba el volante con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. La pelirosa se removió entusiasmada en su asiento, ¡Ella había provocado todo eso!, el señorito soyelmejordelmundo estaba fuera de sí, ¡Que gusto!.

── La casa esta jodidamente, muy lejos── berreo juntando las cejas. No podía poner en orden sus ideas. Lo único que quería era estar encima de Sakura.── ¡Odio los hoteles!, ¡Joder Sakura! ¿No pudiste seducirme en otro momento?.

── ¿Yo?. ¡Tú empezaste!── se defendió cruzándose de brazos. Apretó las piernas una contra otra para apaciguar las punzadas que sentía en su entrepierna.── Sabes que cuando me hablas así, lo único que puedo hacer es abrirme de piernas.

── No ayudas── gruño.

── ¿Quien dijo que quiero ayudarte? ──chillo como niña pequeña. Levantó sus piernas, colocándolas en el asiento y metió sus manos en los muslos mientras lo miraba con reproche.── ¡Por tu culpa moje mi tanga nueva!── Mr. perfecto, golpeo el claxon con fuerza.

── No puedo, necesito...── gruño molesto consigo mismo por no poder esperar. Estaciono el carro bruscamente en la carretera y jalo a la pelirosa por los pies. La chica pego un grito cuando sintió que era arrastrada.

── ¿Que estas...── cerro la boca cuando sintió sus manos en las caderas, y con un solo movimiento la alzo, sentándola en su regazo.

Ella jadeo de la impresión. ¡Sexo en el carro!, ¿Quién era ese hombre?. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar; no aguantaría llegar a su casa, no con Sakura hablándole de esa forma, no con Sakura mojada al lado, no con ese olor que le nublaba los sentidos.

Ella abrió su boca para decirle algo pero él aprovecho para besarla profundamente. La agarro de la cintura, moviéndose para que sintiera que todavía estaba muy excitado, solo por ella. Sakura no se resistió. Coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello para corresponderle con desesperación, ¡Y es que ella lo necesitaba dentro!.

El moreno la agarro por los muslos, abriéndola. Ella coloco sus piernas a cada lado, su falda se subió un poco, e Itachi solo quiso romperla. Con sus manos, subió la molesta falda hasta sus caderas, dejando ver una tanga color rojo.

── Madre mía── jadeo sin aliento el Uchiha. Eso era lo único que necesito.

La blusa de Sakura voló por su cabeza, los pantalones de Itachi, junto con su bóxer, ahora se encontraba en el piso. Y su camisa, en ese momento, una desesperada chica se la estaba quitando. Agarro los pezones rosaditos de Sakura y empezó a retorcerlos entre sus dedos, ella se retorció perdiendo el aire, moviendo sus caderas, sudando y gimiendo sin pudor.

Itachi nunca la había visto más hermosa.

Las manos de él se movían por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola, envolviéndola y llevándola a la cima. Repartió besos por su cuello y mandíbula, sor sus senos, mordiendo el pequeño pezón que estaba duro como una piedra. Era una tortura, una jodida tortura. Quería que la llenara de otra manera.

── Itachi-kun, por favor── Agarro el pene de su marido y lo apretó con sus manos. Un gruñido salió de sus labios. Aparto las manos de la ojijade y deslizo la tanga a un lado. Con su dedo pulgar acaricio su labio derecho y la abrió, agarro su pene y con un movimiento introdujo la punta. La chica iba a morirse antes de tiempo── No. Hazlo rápido. _Por favor._

Movió sus caderas hacia delante, gimiendo de placer. Itachi la detuvo por las caderas, apoyó su frente en el hombro de la pelirosa, con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba tan estrecha, tan mojada, tan cálida. Quería cogérsela como un animal.

Nunca, nunca en su vida había hecho aquello. Sakura provocaba en él esos desesperados sentimientos de posesión, lujuria; esas ganas de hundirse en ella. La quería demasiado, en verdad la amaba desesperadamente.

Sakura agarro su rostro y lo miro a los ojos, vio el mayor de los deseos, pero sabía que no quería hacerle daño. Ella era muy estrecha y él demasiado grande, que ella tomase el control, suponía un dolor que no quería verla soportar.

── Relájate, vamos a hacerlo despacio── vio como tragaba saliva, tratando de contenerse.── recuéstate. Eso es, cierra los ojos y déjamelo a mí. No me harás daño, estoy...── ahora era su turno de tragar saliva. Sonrojada.── muy mojada, no me dolerá.

Envolvió sus manos encima de las de Itachi, descendiendo poco a poco. Sintió como la excitación de él la traspasaba. Y él sintió como era envuelto entre los cálidos pliegues de ella. No lo soporto, le había dicho que lo haría lento, pero lo necesitaba dentro de ella ya. Tomo las manos de Itachi que sostenía su cadera, con algo fuerza y de un movimiento brusco lo envolvió completamente. Soltó un grito de placer, sintiendo como el pelinegro la llenaba completamente. Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe.

── Sakura...── no vio dolor en su rostro. Vio como la pelirosa gemía con la boca abierta, con la cara contraída y llena de placer. Movió sus caderas penetrándola. ── Eres... dios, me vas a matar.

La pelirosa poso su mano en los hombros de él y empezó el va y ven de sus caderas. Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse con brusquedad, con hambre. Itachi atrapo sus labios con un beso abrasador, desesperado. Exploro con su lengua la boca de Sakura y chupo fuertemente de ella, como si quisiera tragársela. Sus enormes manos habían subido de sus caderas hasta su espalda pegándola a él en un abrazo posesivo. Sakura se arqueo entre sus brazos, estaba a punto de llegar, solo un poco y se liberaría. Itachi sintió como los labios vaginales de Sakura lo encerraban con fuerza, avisándole que muy pronto llegaría, pero él no estaba completamente satisfecho, necesitaba sentirla más.

── Sakura.── Jadeo separándose de ella, pero sin detener el movimiento de su caderas.── Recuéstate del volante, recuéstate ahora── ordeno con la voz entrecortada. La Uchiha obedeció. Arqueo la espalda con violencia y extasiada se recostó en el volante de la camioneta. Itachi agarro sus piernas y las doblo a la altura de su barbilla, agarro con fuerza la parte de atrás de sus muslos y... ahí fue donde comenzó el verdadero frenesí.

Movió sus caderas de forma rítmica, salvaje, descontrolada. Su respiración se volvió errática y los gemidos de su mujer se intensificaron. La pelirosa estaba en el paraíso, sintió como él sacaba parte de su miembro y de un solo golpe lo volvía a meter. Sintió un hormigueo en su espina dorsal y un ardor en todo el cuerpo. Con sus manos sostuvo sus piernas y lo ayudo para que no perdiera el ritmo.

Él aprovecho que tenía sus manos libre, y con la mano derecha sostuvo su cadera con fuerza, marcando sus manos en la nívea piel de ella, y manteniendo el ritmo. Con su mano sobrante, la acaricio. Desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, siguiendo el recorrido hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, donde acaricio y froto el lugar exacto en donde sus cuerpos se unían.

──Itachi-kun.

Ella gimió fuera de si. Itachi sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y como el pequeño botón de ella palpitaba. Con el último aliento que le quedaba, de un movimiento profundo la hiso llegar al paraíso; sintió como su miembro era rodeado por los fluidos de Sakura y como su carne palpitaba alrededor de él, Y con un gruñido de satisfacción, se corrió.

Sakura se estremeció al sentirse llena y con una sonrisa de total plenitud, dejo caer sus piernas junto con sus bazos. Aquello era la mejor sensación del mundo. Sintió un peso extra en su pecho, bajo la mirada y vio que Itachi recargaba su cabeza en ella, mientras la envolvía con sus brazos. Sakura correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello.

── Me haces cometer cada locura── Comento, tratando de regular su respiración. La pelirosa, que ya respiraba con algo de normalidad, sonrió.

── ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo, que Mr. perfecto sucumbiría a tal pecado?, pensé que me llevarías a la casa.── él movió su cabeza perezosamente, respiro con fuerza y soltó el aire en un suspiro agotador.

── Era muy lejos, pero si, pensaba esperar a llegar a casa── levanto un poco la cabeza y la miro con esos ojos encantadores── ¿Pero cómo podría?, diablos Sakura, toda tu me vuelve loco.

──Oww, ¡No es justo!── protesto Sakura jalando sus cabellos.── Provocas que me enamore otra vez de ti ¿Que ya no te amo lo suficiente?.

Itachi se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo al escuchar esas palabras. La pelirosa siempre lo hacía sentir felicidad, euforia, amor. Le dedico una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, que solo le mostraba a su amada.

── ¿Sabes Sakura?── pregunto. Se enderezo completamente sin soltarla, la miro a los ojos. Sakura pudo ver como estos brillaban por la emoción── La gente podrá decir que tuviste suerte al casarte conmigo. Pero en realidad, el afortunado soy yo. Eres la primera y la única mujer que he amado, ¿Acaso no es una suerte que te tenga solo para mí? ── Sakura soltó un chillido, abalanzándose contra su pecho. Lo abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. Itachi la recibió gustoso y feliz beso su hombro.

── ¿Porque eres tan perfecto?── le pregunto, formando un berrinche── ¡Nunca te entregare a nadie!, ¡sobre mi cadáver! No me importa si me miran mal otra vez, les haré saber que eres mío. ¡Mi esposo!.── Itachi rió encantado mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. ¿Cómo se pudo negar a esa felicidad antes?, en verdad era un idiota. ── Cuando se pregunten ¿El porque te casaste conmigo?, sin duda alguna les haré saber lo buena que soy en la cama.

── Pero solo a las mujeres── reclamo. No quería a ningún zamuro alrededor de su esposa.

── ¡Por supuesto!── declaro emocionada.── a los hombre le diré que te hice brujería.

Itachi empezó a reír por su comentario y ella se le unió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, reflejando el amor que tenían el uno por el otro y ella le beso los labios con cariño.

── Me retracto. ¡Yo en verdad amo estar casada contigo, Mr. perfecto!

E Itachi amaba estar casado con la loca, desaliñada, y la más hermosa y perfecta de las mujeres. Sakura Haruno.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Uf_... Yo en verdad pensé que nunca terminaría. Para mí es muy difícil escribir lemon. Primero las iba dejar con las ganas, pero después me arrepentí y me dije ¡qué diablos! Intentémoslo y fue tan... _Jodidamente difícil_. Las posiciones y la situación en la que estaban ¡muy complicado todo! Pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Ah, siempre quise escribir algo como esto, supongo que ya cumplí una meta (?). Quede bastante satisfecha, aunque tratare de practicar más con las escenas Hard, después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un bonito comentario.

PD: si vas a hacer un comentario mal intencionada. Ahórratelo; no trates de hacer sentir mal al autor y no te conviertas en una persona mezquina ¿vale?.

\- [ ] Besos, nos leemos luego. Xoxo.

.


End file.
